


Arkytior

by Julibellule



Series: Rose's Drabbles [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Arkytior, Bonding, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julibellule/pseuds/Julibellule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arkytior means Rose in High Gallifreyan and Arkytior was also Susan Foreman's real Gallifreyan name. I just like all those crazy plot twist and story arch coincidence in DW. So, here it is, Rose Tyler and the Doctor are bonded, about to get married and the correlation between the two names hits him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arkytior

Her gaze was over me. Even though I wasn't looking I could sense her; a soft mix of flower imbued perfume and perplexed admiration. I smiled as I traced the old language on the sheet of paper before me. All those concentric circles and consistent lines were quite the usual to me but must seem so foreign for her; foreign and mysterious and maybe even almost magical.

It's only when the time came to write her name that my smile faltered a bit. I never realised, never saw this comical coincidence the universe had once again thrown at me. She had her name... A long-forgotten creamy-purple glow stirred deep inside. I could almost hear Susan giggling her way to the surface of my consciousness, dancing with Rose's golden light.

Two bonds sharing the same name. Two different women who'd taught me so much and changed my lives forever. They brought me closer to the human race, took the hand of an old-grumpy Timelord and showed him all the wonder this small planet could withhold. And I loved them both for it.

I realised that I'd stop writing. And for a moment, I wondered if I should tell her; tell her about all the other bonds latent inside, tell her about a granddaughter who bore her name; tell her of all the loved one I've lost and the broken promises; tell her that I had always been rubbish at weddings, but then had there ever been a wedding for which I consented out of love more then out of duty? For a strange reason, I've always kept love and marriage separated, bonding and weddings never mingled as well as it did with Rose Tyler.

I finished the circular symbol with just a line slightly askew joined with a small circle in the midst of the clockwork-like drawing; a little difference that brought a new meaning to name Arkytior.


End file.
